The Silver Hound Of Kanoha
by henshin legend
Summary: I love Naruto and Gekiranger and feel that they make a great crossover. OCxIno. Possible lemon Six months before the Kyuubi attack Kakashi adopts a kid who is kidnaped during the chaos. Twelve years later he returns to Kanoha to become a ninja as well as to search for his father. Now bare your fangs and protect the pack. Get ready because The Silver Hound is coming to Kanoha.
1. Lesson 00: The Story Begins

**Lesson 00: Prologue**

**Kanoha orphanage| Six months before the Kyuubi attack**

We find ourselves in front of the orphanage. There stood two figures. One was a tall lean man with gravity defying silver hair, and a headband with a leaf symbol, signifying his status as a ninja of the leaf, across his left eye. The man was wearing blue shinobi pants, blue shinobi sandals, a dark blue-black long sleeve shirt, black fingerless gloves with metal plates on both, the standard Jonin flack jacket, and lastly a mask that went up to the top of his nose.

The second figure was a short woman. She was the director of the orphanage.

"Mr. Hatake, are you sure that you want to go through with this? Once you sign the adoption papers there is no going back. Do you understand that, Kakashi?" Asked the director.

"I've never been more sure about anything in my life. I want this and this child needs a father." Replied the man now known as Kakashi Hatake.

Once that was said the two went inside. Kakashi signed the aforementioned adoption papers. He had officially became the father of a two year old boy.

The boy was quite unique in terms of appearance. He had spiky yet shaggy hair like that of an Inuzuka. The color of his hair stood out, it was silver, so much so that it made Kakashi's look white, with a single black streak that went down to the root of his head. The second thing was his almost neon-ice blue eyes.

"Now what to name you? Lets see, Saito… nah. Jiro, defiantly not. Ah-ha, I know, I'll call you Kage Kotei. You like that?"

You see despite being an orphan and not knowing what his first name was, they knew his last name was Kotei. The last of the Kotei clan, one of the lesser known founders of Kanohagakure or Kanoha for short.

"Ok then Kage Kotei it is. Congrats, Kakashi Hatake you are now a father."

**Hokage's office| one hour later**

Sitting behind a desk buried beneath a metric-shit-ton of paper work, the one enemy no Kage could ever hope to defeat save for one man was Minato Namikaze, the forth Hokage and his pregnant wife by 4 months, Kushina Uzumaki a.k.a. the red habanero.

As Minato was signing papers with a speed that made the Hirashin look as slow as a snail the door to his office was practically blown down startling both him and Kusina. Standing before the two was none other than Kakashi Hatake and his newly adopted son.

"For the love of Kami-sama, Kakashi don't do tha… is that a toddler in your arms?"

"Sorry, Sensei. It's-you see I-I want you both to meet my son, Kage Kotei."

Dumbfounded by the declaration as well as the sight, Minato and Kushina just stood there stunned.

"Uh… congrats." Said Kushina finally composing herself.

For the six months to come Kakashi would be the most happiest person in the whole of Kanoha.

**Time skip| during the Kyuubi attack**

As the Kyuubi continued its rampage the whole village was in a state of chaos. People and ninja alike being killed.

On this day four great losses would occur. The first being the destruction of the village. The second being the death of the fourth Hokage. The third being the sealing of the Kyuubi into the son of Minato and Kushina, Naruto Uzumaki. The forth would hit one person more that any other. Kakashi Hatake had lost his son in all the chaos. The only good thing was that he knew his son wasn't dead, someone had kidnaped him.

This would lead to a sad time for all. Yet, unbeknownst to all, this would actually be the start of a great many things to come. After all, you have to fall down first before you can stand and rise.


	2. Lesson 01

Lesson 01: My Name Is Shirogane Ryoken, The Silver Hound!

HenshinLegend: Yo and waz up! First, I just wanna say that I know very well that I misspelled Konoha in the title. I was going to correct that but instead I'm gonna leave it as is. Studies have shown that mistakes like that tend get people's attention and the end result is that they read it. Second, I'm gonna warn you that Kakashi will not recognize his son at first. The reason will be shown when we get there. Third, I'm starting to change my mind on the pairing with Ino(I know already), and am now leaning more towards Hana Inuzuka(cough-dog related reasons-cough). Tell me which one you want in a review or a PM. If Hana wins then tell me how you would like them to meet, same for Ino. And lastly, this story will focus mostly on my OC until after the chunning exams.

P.S. I KNOW you people know after reading the Divine gift that we all call FanFiction that I don't own shit. Actually I do just so happen to own My OC and any other thing I feel like adding. Also if I no get vots for teh paring then I no do paring. That also means no lemon for you lemon lovers. SO GIV MEH TEH VOTS. Enjoy! (≧∇≦)

**Asdf= Location/Time Skip**

_"Asdf"= Thought_

Asdf= Jutsu, Gekiwaza, Rinki, Genki

"Asdf"= Normal Speech

_"Asdf"= Singing_

~x~x~= POV Shift/POV Scene Shift

-x-x-x-= Scene ShiftShift

**Wave Bridge| twelve years after the Kyuubi attack**

"I'LL RIP YOU APART!"

The enraged scream echoed around the incomplete bridge. Accompanying the voice a surge of chakra could be felt by all along with so much killing intent that the weaker individuals had fallen to their knees shaking and quivering in fear. Zabuza and Kakashi both froze in their battle upon sensing the massive amount of chakra, only the latter of the two having a clue as to its source.

On another part of the bridge Zabuza's apprentice, Haku, watched the figure who was putting out the power in a mixture of shock, awe, and more than a little fear. His opponent who was putting out the massive power surge was crouched over the body of his fallen teammate.

The figure was in fact a boy with spiky blonde hair that was clad in a bright orange tracksuit with a standard issue Konoha hitae-tae resting proudly on his forehead. This boy was Konoha's most legendary prankster, number 1 surprising ninja, and Jinchuuriki of the legendary Kyuubi no Kitsune, Uzumaki Naruto.

Haku watched as steam seemed to pour out and encircle both the blonde and his teammate. Following this chakra as red as blood and hot as flames burst out from the boy blowing the steam away and taking its place surrounding the two before shooting into the air forming a spiral. Haku recoiled as the chakra seemed to form the head of a grinning kitsune.

_'W-what is this? Chakra shouldn't just change like that. And this bloodlust it's emitting is unreal._' Thought Haku as a shiver ran down his spine and he had to fight a sudden urge to run and hide.

_'The seal, has it broken?'_ thought Kakashi as he felt the power he hadn't felt in thirteen years washed over him.

_'No, the seal's still intact, though it's probably weakened. Regardless I'll have to finish this now.'_ Thought Kakashi, before pulling a scroll from one of the holders on his vest.

Naruto however noticed none of this as he stared over the fallen form of his teammate. His fist clinched at his sides at the still form of his teammate, his fist clinched tighter before he began drawing blood. His teeth ground together as he as the pain of seeing his teammate seemed to intensify.

Within the safety of his mirrors Haku watched as the red chakra dispersed giving a clear view of his opponent.

He now sported what looked like claws on both his hands and feet. His canine's had also lengthened and turned into fangs while his whisker-marks grew more pronounced. His eyes had been the greatest change as his once soulful blue eyes had changed becoming blood red with an animalistic black slit for the pupil.

As the changes stopped, Haku was surprised to see the senbon he'd thrown being forced out of the blonde's body. As the needles fell to the ground steam began to cover the wounds before each of them sealed up not even leaving a scar.

'_He's coming._' Thought Haku as he watched the boy's legs tense.

Sure enough Naruto attacked. What Haku didn't expect however was that the boy was off like a rocket. As it was he just barely managed to leap from that mirror into another before Naruto managed to shatter it in one punch.

From his position above the boy he plunged down hoping to drive his senbon through the boy's head. He was quite surprised however when the boy not only dodged but flipped himself out of the way of the attack doing a corkscrew maneuver in mid air. Landing in front of another mirror Naruto frowned as he noticed his opponent trying to escape to another mirror.

Unfortunately for Haku, Naruto had no desire to let him escape. Grabbing his opponent by the arm he halted his escape before it could even truly begin. Naruto smiled a feral smile before cocking his right arm back reeling his chakra covering his fist. His left hand began to glow as well as he tightened his grip. With a grunt he spun Haku around and let loose with a roar before his punch connected with the center of his opponents mask.

There was a slight pause before his hand released and Haku went flying backwards crashing through and destroying another mirror before hitting the ground bouncing and skidding for a good five feet before coming to a stop. Haku coughed as he slowly picked himself off the ground holding his abused ribs has shattered mask slowly falling to the ground.

Red eyes narrowing the blonde gennin charged forward ready to put an end to his enemy's existence. As he neared he leapt forward his right arm hanging behind him slightly his clawed hand poised to strike. Haku seeing him coming and knowing he couldn't win resigned himself to his fate just as the last pieces of his mask fell off of him.

Red eyes widening the boy managed to pull his hand into a fist before coming to a stop his fist barely an inch away from Haku's face.

"Y-you." The strangled word left his mouth before he noticed as the two stared each other down.

At the same time on the other side of the bridge Kakashi dabbing a finger into his bloody chest unrolled his scroll running the blood along it. Once satisfied he quickly rolled it back up before quickly making a few seals.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu" whispered the Copy Nin whilst simultaneously slamming his hands and the scroll on the ground.

"No matter what you do nothing will matter, I have you trapped in my jutsu Kakashi" said Zabuza his voice echoing all around.

A series of seals appeared in place of the scroll before shooting off into the mist tearing up the ground as they went. In less than a minute the mist began to clear slowly as Kakashi could now make out the form of Zabuza with a pack of dogs biting into him and holding him down.

"If your eyes don't work, just use your nose." Said Kakashi smirking under his mask.

Looking ahead of himself he saw Zabuza two dogs biting into each of his legs, one on his right arm, one, a small pug, hanging from the tie of his hitae-tae, and finally one massive bulldog biting into his left shoulder while his forepaws secured the nuke-nin's arms.

"That's what happens when you have your eyes shut in the mist." Lectured Kakashi while motioning to the pack of dogs.

"This summoning is specifically for tracking down an opponent. The reason I purposely let my blood spill twice was for the sole purpose of getting your weapons soaked in my blood.

These are my cute nin dogs, their sense of smell exceeds that of all other dogs. So it seems that you are the one trapped my jutsu. The mist has cleared. Zabuza your future is death." Finished Kakashi

"My future is death?" Said Zabuza with a scoff. "I'm sick of your bullshit."

"Your ambition was too great. You abandoned Mizu no Kuni and became a nuke-nin, with your story even reaching the Hidden Leaf. On top of this your attempted coup de ta and the assassination of the Mizukage both failed. Needing money for revenge as well as needing to avoid the Hunter-nin you ended up having to attach yourself to slime like Gato." Spoke Kakashi quietly.

'_Ox, Hare, Monkey_' thought Kakashi while going through seals.

As soon as he finished the seals chakra began to surround him as well as covering his hand soon before the sound of a thousand birds chirping began to fill the air.

"Raikiri." Exclaimed Kakashi holding his wrist with his left hand as the chakra formed around his hand.

"I'll say this one more time Zabuza. Surrender, your future is death."

The sounds of Kakashi's jutsu echoed around the bridge catching the attention of everyone around. Haku seeing Zabuza in trouble tried to create an ice mirror only for Naruto to move faster than the seals could be formed and punching the ice manipulator in the stomach with enough force to knock him out.

On another part of the bridge Haruno Sakura let out a sigh of relief at the clearing mist. She along with Tazuna had both been sent to their knees shivering when the strange chakra as well as that killing intent had washed over them. She had been worried about her teammates more specifically a certain black haired one.

While normally she would be the number one supporter of the boy's superiority she knew instinctively the boy had no chance against whoever had put out that power. Looking around her breath hitched as she couldn't spot Sasuke but she could see both Kakashi and Naruto standing over their opponents.

Kakashi sighed as he removed his hand from Zabuza's dying body. Not even a second after the appendage was removed Zabuza crumpled to the ground his sword falling from his grip. Looking up towards the sky the nuke-nin managed to have a small smile emerge on his face.

~x~x~

On a dirt road that lead to the currently unfinished bridge, one could see a boy, about 14 years old, with long spiky yet shaggy silver hair that reached the bottom of his shoulder blades. He was wearing a silver jacket that had black lines on it and black scratch marks on the back. His pants were black, but had silver lines running down the sides. His shoes were made for traveling and training with their thick black soles and it matched the rest of his outfit with the silver coloring on it. Adorned on his hands were gauntlet-like devices that were silver and black. On his left wrist was a bracelet made up of three interlocking bracelets. As he walked he was singing the words to some song.

_"__Sou sa! geki! geki! kageki ni,__"_

~x~x~

"Ne, Kakashi." Spoke Zabuza catching the Copy Nin's attention.

"There's a scroll in my pouch do me a favor and give it to Haku will you. I can't die without handing it to the only child I have." Finished the man before coughing out a small amount of blood.

"Sure. May you find peace in the next life." Said Kakashi getting a laugh from the man.

"Nah I'd rather go to hell at least that way I can keep fighting." Said the man before he died.

~x~x~

_"__gan! gan! yukouze,__"_

~x~x~

"Well look at this seems the famed 'Demon of the Mist' was nothing more than a baby demon." Came a mocking voice from the other end of the unfinished bridge.

"Still even if he won I'd have still killed him anyway. Shinobi are too expensive for my taste. Hell for what I was paying him I could get all these guys and still have some left over.

Don't worry though your little partner will be joining you shortly, after all I still have to pay the son of a bitch back for breaking my wrist. And while we're at it we may as well kill the Konoha ninja too. Make sure the girl lives, pink hair is quite exotic after all I'm sure she'll make a decent…"

Before Gato could finish what he was saying everyone stopped as they heard someone singing.

"_moeyo, asu wo kaeru tame-_. Oh hey, people. Hey can any of you tell me if I'm close to Konoha?"

Everyone just froze, the leaf ninja out of pure dumbstruck confusion. Haku, and Gato as well.

"Sorry, am I interrupting something? I was wasn't I?"

"What the hell! Kid do you have a death wish? Get out of here now!" Yelled Kakashi.

"I see that I ain't getting any answer from you. Hey Mister Fat-Man, am I close to Konoha?"

"Mister Fat-Man! Kid do you even know who the fuck I am?" Yelled a now extremely pissed-off Gato.

"Uh no, why did you forget? Wait a tic, is that Zab, yeah it is. Haku what's he doing laying down that lazy bum."

"Shirogane Ryoken, Zabuza-sama is… Zabuza-sama is…dead."

With this the boy now identified as Shirogane Ryoken was now seething with anger. Everyone was having a hard time breathing due to the MASSIVE, metric-shit-ton, amount of KI he was leaking.

"Haku…WHO. KILLED. HIM." Asked(cough-demanded-cough) Shirogane with a venom in his voice.

"That _fat man_ right there." Responded Haku who understood the meaning behind the question(cough-demand-cough).

Before anyone could say anything Gato and his men were suddenly on the ground with their heads not too far from their bodies with Shirogane standing over Gato's now headless body. Everyone was too scared, even Kakashi, by what they had seen to even register Shirogane walking towards Zabuza's dead body.

"My friend, don't worry. Haku will not be without her father." said Shirogane with a small but happy smile.

Suddenly Zabuza's body was covered in a golden aura that began to heal his wounds. When the golden aura faded Zabuza was breathing again.

_'The hell! Just how did he do that, that's impossible.'_ This is what went through the minds of everyone.

"Ugh, damn that hurt. I'm gonna kill you." Said the now alive Zabuza.

"I love you too bro but still, is that anyway to say hello or thank you? Seriously I just killed Gato and this is what I get." Responded Shirogane with an obvious happiness in his voice.

"Shirogane? Wait, Gato's dead?" Asked Zabuza with great disbelief mixed with gratefulness.

"Shirogane Ryoken… why do I know that-! Shirogane Ryoken the Silver Hound!" Exclaimed Kakashi.

"Yeah that's-" before he could finish his sentence he passed out.

**Time skip| the finished bridge**

After the bridge was finished Zabuza and Haku left in search of a place to call home.

"Thank you for all that you have done." Said a grateful Tazuna.

"Hey Naruto. You will come back right?" Asked Inari.

"Sure I will. When I do though I want to see how much stronger you are."

As the Leaf Nin left with a still unconscious Shirogane everyone was saying their goodbyes.

"Hey grandpa we still need to name the bridge." Said Inari.

"We do, don't we. How about the super cool bridge that Tazuna built!"

"No!" The people of wave all yelled.

"Alright alright, how about 'The Silver Maelstrom'."

All of the people seemed to agree with the name.

-x-x-x-

**Konoha| twelve years after the Kyuubi attack**

It was just your typical day in Konoha as the sun shown down upon the earth from its stop in the sky. Bird sang, the local wildlife either foraged for their next meal or were curled up in their nests/holes/burrows/dens/etc sleeping until darkness feel once more so they could come out and begin their search for food, and the people of the leaf village went about their business of the day.

In one of the towns many café's Kurenai Yuuhi sweat dropped as she watching her friend, Anko Mitarashi, practically inhale dango at the same rate that a certain blond haired kid did with ramen. Letting out a sigh the Genjutsu mistress shook her head and lifted her teacup to her lips.

In one of the villages training grounds Asuma Sarutobi was throwing kunai with his shaking hands at a target trying to hit the bulls-eye, not to mention get his mind off other things. Resting on top of the post was a packet of cigarettes and his lighter, normally the man went almost nowhere without one of those heavenly cancer sticks between his lips however Kurenai had told him last night that if he could go one day without a cigarette she would do something…special for him. It had now been four hours since he woke up and withdrawal symptoms were a bitch.

In another part of the village Maito Gai and his team Neji Hyuuga Tenten and Rock Lee had gathered outside the Ichiraku Ramen Stand, the group had returned from a successful mission each one of them filled with pride of a job well done, that and a large wad of cash between them, and so to celebrate Gai had decided to treat his team to breakfast (which would be followed by a session of the most gut wrenching, fear inspiring tortures know to man: aka Gai's training schedule).

And finally seated in his office the Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi was trying to ignite the large stack of paper work on his desk with his mind. Yes it was just another typical day in the life of Konoha.

**Konoha Front Gates**

As the Leaf nin drew closer, they saw the EGG's, a.k.a. Izumo and Kotetsu, the 'Eternal Gate Gaurds'. When they reached the gate, they had noticed something was... off. Izumo and Kotetsu were just waking up from a rather unauthorized, lovely, but still unauthorized nap.

"Ugh, put me down now, I can walk. For the love of Brusa Ee, put me down!"

"Fine." Said a rather annoyed Kakashi.

"Hey Kakashi. So how did it go and just who is that?" Asked Izumo.

"Kinda spunky." Added Kotetsu.

"Well since you two asked then here be the intro. My name is Shirogane Ryoken, The Silver Hound!"


End file.
